You Got To Sit On Donna!
by thelandofthenutty
Summary: “Your going to continue now like you didn’t just wig out and have me call the chicken fighter to make sure I hadn’t squashed her with my girth?” “I was going to, yeah.” a conversation between Matt Santos and Josh Lyman- J/D


**If you're a person who hates puppies and baby ducklings and cute things like that, then don't read this fic. You probably won't enjoy it. If you like getting a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of you, perhaps even at the expense of legibility, then read on. Sorry for the butchering of reality. It was just crying at me to be written. Sorry. Leave me a review if you read! Post Ep for A Good Day. **

**Toodles, **

**Jess x**

"I sat on Donna Moss. She seems nice"

"You _what?"_

"I accidentally sat on Donna Moss."

"I didn't even think you _knew _Donna."

"Well we were pretty well acquainted after I sat on her."

"I don't understand...did you trip over something?"

"It was dark, she was sleeping, I sat on her."

"She was sleeping? Why were you where she was sleeping?"

"We were in Russell's office. Cliff said it'd be alright."

"Wait, did C_aley _get tosit on Donna?"

"What do you mean _get to_ sit on Donna? We didn't win a prize."

"Did he?"

"No." Matt Santos replied, thoroughly perplexed. "Not while I was there."

"While you were there? You left them alone?"

"I wasn't their chaperone Josh, I can't remember if I left Cliff Caley and Donna Moss alone."

"Of course she was sleeping there...Twitchy from treasuries at her apartment."

"Ok I know we do opposition research, but don't you think we can spend the money in better places than finding out who is in the chicken fighter's apartment? Where is that going to get us?"

"Wait...did you hurt her?"

"I honestly don't know what conversation we're having..."

"Did you hurt her? When you sat on her?"

"Who Donna?"

"How many people did you sit on?!"

"How could I have hurt her? I'm not that large Josh!"

"No, but what end of her did you sit on?"

"What end?"

"Did you sit on her leg? Because she could be in pain. I don't think she'd be seeing the physio on the campaign trail. She should be. It hasn't been six months. Six months to a year, and she's barely left it three. The amount of rules she imposed on me when I was injured and here she is, being sat on!"

"Josh she was walking perfectly fine. She made popcorn, coffee..."

"She made you coffee?"

"I can safely say your voice has never reached that pitch before."

"Did you ask her to or did she just make it?"

"I don't know. She didn't make _me _coffee. We all had some."

"She was there all night?"

"She helped us with the vote."

"Where did Caley sleep?"

"Cliff? At his own house, I suppose. He didn't have any sick desire to bunk with the congressman from-"

"Oh you're making a funny."

"Cliff didn't hang around for long."

"I want to believe you."

"I don't know what we're talking about, how would I be able to summon the wits to lye right now."

"Can you check?"

"You want me to follow Cliff Caley to his sleeping quarters? Record the rise and fall of his chest as he breath-"

"Check that you didn't hurt her."

"Donna Moss?"

"Yes."

"You want me to call Donna Moss and check that I didn't hurt her leg by sitting on her."

"And that she's seeing a specialist at least once a fortnight."

"Russell's Donna Moss?"

"Please don't call her that, it just sounds...can you call her?"

"I'm sure she's fine Josh. I'd be calling the opposition, and I don't have her number. What can I do, call the Russell for president switchboard and ask for the chicken fighter, because I sat on her, and my campaign managers gone insane?"

"I wouldn't use those words."

"I would think not."

"Here's her cell."

"You're serious."

"Its the polite thing to do. You wouldn't want to loose her vote."

"I think I know who she'll be voting for Josh..."

"Yeah, maybe not, she's pretty bad with the ballot. Congressman! Call her."

"I'm not- did you just dial?"

"Yes."

"It'll just say that you're calling, she'll think you're the insane one."

"This is your phone."

"Josh I- Hi. Hi, is this...this is Donna Moss? Hi. It's, It's Matthew Santos here, I'm just..."

"Ask her if her legs alright."

"Is your leg alright?" he asked, cringing, and giving Josh a strange look where he was at the computer, frantically typing, and then scribbling something down.

"No, sorry, only because, because I sat on you, and it was suggested to me that...that my...I'm sorry it was_ not _suggested to me-" he paused and gave Josh a pointed look as he made angry silencing signals with his arms.

"It was...it occurred to me that I was insensitive in not checking afterwards, to see if you were alright."

Donna was considering the phone with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"It's fine...I...why are you calling?" she asked, again, puzzled.

The Congressman looked down at the small piece of paper that had been shoved into his hand.

"I also...No, I cant say this..."

"Sir!"

Matt Santos took a deep breathe, and then grimaced.

"I just, came across...a number for...I don't even know what this says!"

"For crying out loud! It wasn't written by Salvador Dali!"

"How did he write?"

"I don't know! It was...distinctive...it says physio therapy, they have an office in each state, and they cross over accounts so that you can tr-"

"The number for a physio therapist who-"

"Transfer all your details and just see them at which ever office you're near each-"

"- who has an office in each state, and they cross over accounts, so that you can transfer the details and see them at which ever office your near each...fortnight." he gave Josh a bewildered look. On the other end of the phone, Donna was smiling.

"Thanks for the concern congressman. I'm fine. And tell Josh that I saw someone when we were in DC for the gala, again for the vote, and I'll be back in two weeks for a campaign stop. I'm fine. Make sure he takes his pills, and not just the ones that keep him awake. Tell him he should be calling Stanley next week because its been six months, and I'll know if he doesn't."

The phone was left beeping, and the congressman gave Josh an amused look.

"She said to call Stanley, and to take your pills, and that you should be nicer to me."

"She did?"

"Not the last part. That was an attempt by me to make you more pliable."

"That's all she said."

"I didn't hurt her."

"Good."

"She saw someone yesterday."

Josh became visibly relieved.

"So...press conference."

"Your going to continue now like you didn't just wig out and have me call the chicken fighter to make sure I hadn't squashed her with my girth?"

"I was going to, yeah."

"Well that's fine, but you know what my first executive order will be now, right?"

"Yes sir."

**Review? You loved it? Hated it?**

**x**


End file.
